Kiera's Complete Saga
by Crzy12Hawk
Summary: This completes my saga by giving our hero a little help from an unexpected source. Could a perceived foe ever be a friend? Will Artix be able to let go? Rated for a mild word or two. AxK OC  WxE OC
1. Cysero's Little Problem

_Disclaimer: I don't own Artix (sighs) or Warlic, Cysero, Dragon Fable, Adventure Quest_. _However, I do own story idea and my characters: Kiera, Ebony, Gene and Erin. This came to me as I played and I just had to post it as an intro to future stories of Kiera/Artix and Erin/Warlic. Also there are some minor revisions. I am reposting all the stories from this saga in order under one roof! Tired of flipping through to see what I wrote before, LOL. ~k~_

_/_

_/_

_/_

**Cysero's Little Problem**

/

/

/

/

"Ugh there has got to be a better way." The battered rogue groaned as she sat up slowly. "To think I thought Gorillaphants were bad."

With a light growl of agreement, the young dragon nuzzled her cheek. "Ebony, that tickles!"

Satisfied with her friend's light laugh, the light blue dragon shifted her black wings then flew a few feet away before she looked back in expectation. Getting her hint, the rogue sighed then grabbed her pack to follow the dragon. "You're right, Ebony, we do need to visit Warlic. I'm sure that he will have several things to say about going off half-cocked."

Ebony huffed then shoved her friend with her snout once the rouge had caught up. "Okay, okay no need to get rough! I get it, alright!"

Blue eyes darkened as her affectionate grin left her scratched face. Yeah Warlic would definitely have his share of things to say about facing what she wasn't ready to face alone. Dark brows drew together as she reviewed her failed mission. She snorted softly as she muttered, "I'm no hero; least not like my brother."

Gene was older, stronger, and much prettier than her. Of course he would of kicked her ass himself for that last statement since guys were ruggedly handsome...not pretty. Despite herself, she chuckled then sighed at the longing in her heart. She truly did miss him since it had been years since he had left to seek adventure; after all, they are several years apart in age. Or at least, that was his excuse while she knew his true reason was their father. Avery Wright was a sword maker and he had taught all his children to fight. The old man may have never abused her or any of her six siblings, but his 'lessons' had left more than their share of scars.

"Kiera, what are you doing back here so soon?"

The rogue sighed at the scolding she was likely to receive as she limped up to the mage. To think that her friend, Erin, thought that he was cute; must be the mage thing. She shook her head in an effort to clear it, but instead experienced the odd sensation of her vision fading to black. The rogue muttered tiredly, "Not again."

"And furthermore, Kiera, you know better than to overextend your strength."

"I know alright! Geeze, Warlic, how many times do you have to..."

She looked away from the wizard's silent disapproval then stood. "Just never mind. Thanks for the power up and re-supply of my potions, but I really should get going."

Warlic reached out to touch his impetuous friend's arm. "Kiera, it won't bring him back."

Tears shimmered in her eyes for a moment before her gaze hardened once more. "I never expected it to. This is just something I need to do on my own."

"You know that your friends are there for you when you need us."

Kiera swallowed hard as her gaze met his against her will then covered his hand with her own. "I know and I thank you, old friend. I just need to find who I am in my own way."

"I understand, young one, so go in peace."

"Now where did all those damn fairies go?" Kiera growled as she tried to push aside her sudden uneasiness, but it just grew when she heard an ominous growl. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Ebony squeaked in response then jumped when her trainer shrieked. A puff of smoke left her nostrils when she saw Warlic's odd roommate. "Cysero, what the he-!"

He laughed uncertainly (or was it guilt?) as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Say, Kiera, I kinda have this teensy problem and I need..."

"My help. Of course." She sighed heavily then looked the shaggy haired mad whatever. "Cysero, the last time you had a 'teensy' problem, Falconreach as we know it...well I don't really need to go into it again since I saw the future, at least a part of it, and at least Oaklore still has its castle."

Cysero shifted in a stance that had become even more uncomfortable than usual-if that was possible. "Yeah well it wasn't my fault that the sock monkeys decided to take over and... You know, Kiera, you're right; we best not go into all that. Ancient history and all. Anyway this is a totally different teensy tiny problem that does not in any way involve a certain paladin...or would it be former?"

Kiera sighed again as she pinched the bridge of her nose to ward off an oncoming migraine. "Cysero, what did you do? _Please_ tell me that you didn't shrink Artix into something small or weird or..."

"Okay." He replied way too quickly for the rogue's liking. "I assure you that he is in no way tiny or shrunk or..."

Okay she really didn't like the way he had hid his fingers, which were probably crossed, behind his back or the guilty smirk on his face...if it was guilt. However, she was spared further comment when she heard that ominous growl again. "Cysero, please tell me that was your stomach."

"EEP!"

"Of course not." Kiera muttered when black talons suddenly reached down to grab the weird little man and lift him up to meet the hungry maw of a shiny gold/silver armored dragon. "Figures. I can never catch a break. What do they take me for? A hero?"

"Naturally."

Kiera shrieked at the white/blue mage's sudden appearance. "Erin! What have I told you about coming out of nowhere and scaring the living crap outta me?"

Erin waved her wand to deflect the sudden attack of dragon breath. "Later, Kiera, since we have other things to worry about at the moment like your boyfriend-turned-dragon there."

"He's. Not. My. Boyfriend!" The rogue gasped as she dodged each shot. "Damn. And here I always teased him about overkill..."

The dragon roared at her comment, but froze when the dragon amulet suddenly glowed blue. "What the-"

"He-" Erin's words were interrupted by another frustrated roar, but not from the expected source. Before her and the silver/gold dragon stood a dark blue dragon with black wings that definitely was not the grown version of Ebony she had encountered in the future. Blue eyes flashed as the rogue-turned-dragon snapped at the shiny dragon that had ate Cysero.

_Dammit._ She didn't want to hurt him, but there was no way she was going to let something go like biting at her neck. Well if that's the way he wanted it then...

Erin's eyes grew large as she wordlessly watched the two dragons go at it and only wondered briefly where her friend's young dragon had gone. To see both dragons fight to overpower each other was almost like poetry in motion and caused her inner fan-girl to squeal when the silver dragon finally wrapped himself around his blue mate. The stars in her eyes instantly died when she heard her dragonic friend's distressed moan of pain. '_Ar-tix.'_

The defeat that shone in those eyes could have melted the coldest heart, not that his heart had ever been cold, but at the moment it was dragonic... A crystalline tear slid down the scaled cheek as her head dropped wearily to avoid those cold, soulless eyes that was so unlike Artix's usual warm, brown gaze. The rough tongue that brushed away the tear surprised her, but it couldn't be... Against her will, those eyes drew her in and somehow she understood what she read in those depths. Determination relit the fires in her eye as she murmured a deeper, gravelly voice. _'This isn't you.'_

A roar of surprise tore through the wind when the dragoness found a new strength to shift her body in a way that imprisoned his wings and tail. Before dragon-Artix's predicament could become more interesting, his attention was caught by the white haired blue mage who had stepped out of the shadows with a hint of sadness in his own dark eyes. "I do believe that you two have had enough fun for one day. _Lotundra Nikai Trenees_."

Another flash of light surrounded the pair and obscured them from view until the light died. There in the clearing laid the human rogue in the arms of her one true -_human_- love, asleep in a way she hadn't been for awhile. It made a cute scene of two heroes as they slept together in the glen while the two mages watched over them. For now all was right. That is until a dazed Cysero staggered up to his roommate. "What happened?"

Warlic sighed in annoyance as he waved his hand at the mad hatter...erm...sword maker/inventor. "Silence."

Cysero squeaked silently when he found that his lips had somehow zipped together. He frantically clawed at his lips in an effort to release the spell, which caused Erin to chuckle softly. "What a neat trick, Warlic, you gotta teach me."

He nodded sagely with a knowing light in his eyes. "Should you need a rest from your adventures, young one, visit me and I will teach you many things."

A soft blush stole on the young mage's cheeks as she boldly looked into his eyes for any possible double meaning then nodded when she found what she sought. "Hmm I may be convinced to become your apprentice, Blue Mage."

"This should prove interesting then." He frowned lightly when their friends shifted in their sleep. "Darkness dawns for our friends and I fear that things will worsen between them before destiny fully plays her hand."

Erin sighed as she studied her friend and rubbed the warm scales under her hand. "The winds of fate have not been kind to Kiera, but she is stronger than she believes herself to be."

"Indeed. It is in her bloodlines. A strength as such is rare even in this land."

Brown eyes met silver with knowledge deeper than her years. "You have seen it then."

"I have and she will need her friends more than she is willing to admit."

"There is much she has yet to admit, but I am afraid that she will realize it too late."

"Only time will tell, my young apprentice." Warlic finished sagely. "Time, destiny...and love."

/

/

End


	2. To Forget

_Through tough trials, Kiera learns that there are no fairytales and you have to move on. Even if it brings pain that you wish you can forget. Will she ever find happiness with her true love? Rated for a word or two. Oneshot_

_Disclaimer: Do not own anything but the story and OCs...a little joke with a sword and compensation intended, but not to offend creators while flamers can roast marshmallows._

_AN~Tho I may have changed a name inadvertently here and there LOL. Okay this is an impromptu (called such since it took me by surprise in such a short space of time) sequel to Cysero's Little Problem. Just enough to keeps those interested interested and I so need to stop doing this so late/early when I'm tired...So anyhow this is where I'm at with a few ideas for further stories in this saga. hehe And a way we go on with the show!_

**To Forget**

/

/

/

"It didn't happen." He stated firmly which only brought a frown to the rogue's face.

"Denial won't change that it did, Artix."

"Your fantasies won't change the fact that I feel nothing for you, either."

Kiera gulped, taken aback. Her eyes then hardened to flint as she spat out, "I never asked, you arrogant so-"

Anger mottled her tanned skin even as she tried to shove down the hurt. It was bad enough that he had forgotten what they had had once-upon-a-time unless it was a dream to begin with and… She shook her head then turned her back on him. "Not that it matters. Maybe next time you shouldn't listen to everything Lily says."

It took all of her will not to run from that gloomy place, but she managed to save face despite the awful ache in her heart. The days that followed were darker than she had ever encountered and she did not summon Ebony even once. Those she faced didn't matter for they all fell and many sought revenge only to face defeat themselves. When she returned to Falconreach, Ash saw a coldness in her eyes that bothered him. No, not cold as much as it was like something had died within her. He shivered as she passed by without a word, or would have if he hadn't stepped in front of her. "Kiera, you have a letter fro-"

"I don't care." She said dully then brushed passed him into the inn to take a seat at the corner table.

Christie approached the rogue with a cheery grin. "You look like you could use some good grade grog. We also got some stew that's hot, although I'm not certain you should ask what's in it."

The low rumble of a stomach that hadn't felt hunger in days was the only answer required and the innkeeper giggled. "I'll get that for you right away and I'll even bring some chow for Ebony if you'll summon her."

Kiera nodded then brushed her fingers across the amulet around her neck to call for her dragon for the first time in… She shook her head. Everything was just too wrong for words anymore…too wrong and too much at the same time. The indignant squawk took her from her musings. "I'm sorry, Eb, you don't deserve this. Guess I should send you to Warlic for a time and-"

She shrieked in alarmed surprise when a ball of flame came at her and took off only for it to chase her around the room! "I take it back! I take it back!"

Ebony snorted smoke from her snout feeling satisfied with herself. Foolish humans and their inane need to torture themselves. Maybe she would forgive this one for ignoring her, but she _would_ make her rogue work for it. A dragonic chuckle earned a cautiously creeped out glare from Kiera as she returned to the table. Oh yes, this would be most entertaining.

"Is it safe?"

"For the moment."

"Oh, Lore, not you too." Kiera sighed.

Alina sat down with a certain grace that put all others to shame. "So where have you been for one whole month, my young very blind friend?"

"You're not that much older than me you know."

"All the same when you can't see the truth that has been laid before you."

"Does everyone here speak in riddles?" She mumbled around the spoon of stew that had shoved into her mouth with the hopes of staving off the interrogation. Hmm tastes like chicken, which in another time would worry her because since when do they have ordinary animals in Lore anyway?

"Artix lied."

"Well for one, everyone lies; and for another, how in Lore would you know that anyway?"

Alina rolled her eyes. "I'm a potion maker which means that I do have a bit of magic at my disposal and I may or may not have used one of Cysero's crystal balls."

"And it didn't blow up in your face?" Kiera deadpanned then proceeded to stuff more of the interesting stew into her mouth. _When was the last time she had eaten anyway? Okay, so not going there._ "So you were spying on us. Why?"

"I care about you, Kiera, and your happiness."

The rogue snorted into her grog. "Not gonna happen, Alina, and you know it. I'm cursed, remember?"

"Kiera…"

"No, I really am…honest. You see there was this really creepy witch in Amity-" Kiera's eyes darkened as she remembered that that was Artix's secondary haunt for the undead. "Which doesn't matter anyway."

She forced herself to look her friend in the eye with a bit of her old fire within their depths. "Look I know you care for me, Alina, and since you are happy with Rolith you-"

That lump was really hard to get down, by the way. "Happiness just isn't for everyone is all that I'm saying. Anyway, it's for the best since we absolutely can't agree on certain things and he totally over kills. I mean come on! They're dead! No need to make sure or anything!"

Alina giggled then. "There is that big sword and all."

"Compensating much?" Kiera swiped away a tear, but it did feel good to laugh again even if it did have bitter undertones to it. "We're just so different."

"Or alike."

"I'm no hero, Alina, I just happen to be lucky some times and cursed in others."

A soft hand settled on her shoulder companionably which caused the rogue to look into the spellbinding eyes of her friend. "I wish you could see in yourself what we all see. One day I have no doubt that you will and accept the love that is waiting for you as well."

"This isn't a fairytale, Alina, and happy-ever-afters aren't real…at least for rogues like me."

"Artix loves you."

"Perhaps he did once." Kiera admitted with a softly pained laugh. "However, his heart belongs with Vayle. She has this spell over him that I can't break no matter how much I try."

"Kiera."

"If you really have seen anything, Alina, you should have seen that." The rogue stood with conviction throughout her thinner, muscular frame. "Even you know that when you love someone you have to let them go."

"Kiera!"

"And if they come back they're yours…"

"Kiera." Alina's voice now held pain for her friend as well, but the rogue continued rendering it inconsequential.

"Then if they don't, they were never really yours in the first place."

A muscle twitched in her cheek as she considered for a moment her next words. "That is where I have been a whole month. Coming to terms with the truth is hard, but I do believe that I'm finally ready to move on."

"Are you really?"

"I have to be." She whispered then drew out a letter that had been hand delivered to her just a week ago.

Alina's eyes quickly scanned the note to find news that no one could have foreseen. They filled with tears even as her hand went to her mouth. "You fool, Artix, you damned fool."

Ebony followed her master out the door and up the hill to the griffin's nest where Kiera sat on a rock to watch the sun set. "The only thing I can wish for now, Eb, is to forget."

The first star of the evening twinkled it's promise over the young hero of this world. One among many, yet singular in her own uniqueness. Same story yet different in it's own fashion. Wishes can come true on nights such as this although the ones received are more likely to be what is needed rather than what it necessarily wanted. After all, wishes can be open to interpretation more often than not.

**FIN **(for now)


	3. Dream's Destruction

_When the future becomes darker than Kiera OC can allow, she goes on a journey to change it. Will she be able to handle the consequences or is Artix lost to her forever? Pairing: KxA-onesided-AxV. (got the name wrong originally). _

_AN: Don't Own a thing beyond the obvious..._

_**/**_

_**/**_

**Dream's Destruction**

/

/

/

Darkness descended over Lore the day the paladin joined with one who was part of the vampire clan. There had been nothing that the rogue could do except watch what had once been hers given to another. Her suspicions were slowly proven to be correct, but the nightmare became real before she could find proper proof. By then it was too late for the orb had corrupted the Paladin. A quest was necessary to the land of mirrors since Cysero's creation was just in its beginning stages and so out of the question. No one scared in all of Lore as much as the crazy inventor-you never had a guarantee just how you'd end up or if you were left with all your correct parts in their proper place. Besides, she still blamed him for the dragon thing for the consequences...

Kiera sighed as she shook the memories from her head. Warlic had warned her of how easily she could be derailed here and how there were no guarantees on even finding the right mirror in order to save Artix; not to mention all of Lore. The reflections of light threatened to overwhelm her once she reached a land in which every surface was reflective. It was stunning, but not as much as the many scenes from her life that were laid bare before her. She shuddered at the darker scenes from her childhood and the even darker ones of a future that will be if things were left as they are. Just another reason to regret her choice of not fighting for what she had truly wanted. Only she never expected it to affect her very world. There was a price, however, "a price must be paid".

The keeper of the mirrors explained, "A sacrifice that will remain hidden until the objective is obtained. Also time must be allowed to flow naturally which could alter the course of your destiny."

"Any destiny that leads to the eradication of the one I love is not one I wish to hold onto. Lore will not be ruled by a dark king if I have anything to say about it."

"Even if the price was the very love you have held onto so long?"

Conviction filled her soul and suddenly she knew this right the right choice. "Love was never meant to be hidden but shared, expressed. How can it be called such if it is kept to oneself? This is my greatest regret as the unfolding events are my fault for doing so. What is truly meant to be will be again and this is a mistake I will make no longer."

"Unless you lose the ability to express it."

"Even so, I cannot allow the continuation of such a dark future. If the precious love within my heart has to be sacrificed for the the lives of my friends, then there is no greater price other than I should die in their stead."

"If that is true then this is the mirror you need." Said the being of pale blue from the pigtails on the sides of her head to the slippers on her feet. "Only there is no return to this world in any case for but one chance-"

"I understand. The blue mage warned me of the conditions."

"You have a brave soul, Rogue."

"Or rather foolish." She murmured with a slight smirk as she took the mirror in her hands, then with a bright flash she was gone.

"What reason can you give me?" Artix demanded.

"Other than the end of Lore as we know it should you marry her? Is that and my true feelings for you not enough? Or do they no longer mean anything to you?" Kiera choked on the emotions raging through her and her last words could only come out a whisper, "Perhaps I mean nothing to you at all and everything else was but vain imaginings."

His silence was enough of an answer for her so she turned away. "I guess I'm too late then."

"That isn't the point, Kiera. It has always been and always will be Vayle. You have to understand that I made a promise and I always-"

"Keep your promises." A broken sob left her lips unwillingly and she was ashamed of the cold tear that slid unseen down her cheek.

Kiera lifted her chin with a last burst of determination as she surveyed the world she had hoped to preserve; or restore, she didn't know which anymore. "Oh I understand, Artix. I understand that there is only one thing left for me to do. On my honor, I cannot allow this course to continue as is."

A rueful laugh sent shivers of apprehension down his spine as she reached inside her armor and withdrew the very item that a dragon keeper always keeps close to their heart. She studied the cool sapphire in the center of the amulet and caressed it without regret in her heart. _'I'm sorry, Ebony.'_ "I can only hope that one day I'll be forgiven should these events ever been seen for what they are."

"Kiera."

Dark blue eyes glanced over her shoulder ruefully at the almost pallid paladin. "It was a pleasure to slay at your side, even if such overkill is unnecessarily messy."

"Kiera, what-"

A warm wet yet cold wind stirred up with the intentions of the rogue's heart as the song of her ancestors poured from it. Perhaps this had been her only true choice from the start-to rescind all that she was and all that she could ever be./Kiera! No!/ It was okay to do this-to sacrifice her very destiny for a man who could no longer love her. For a love that actually never was outside her own dreams. At least now they can perhaps find happiness. _Let it not be in vain, Lady, let the darkness no longer remain to taint his destiny. May there be no remorse; no longer regret. May the world be set to right __once more and the darkness to no longer reside._

When the almost sinister dark blue light evaporated like mist, it was as if the brave rogue had never been. It wasn't until the paladin fell to his knees in horror that he realized what he had lost until the last vestiges of memories left his mind with an emptiness that could never be filled or understood. It wasn't until then that the rain that had held off until that very moment finally fell to wash the world of Lore clean.

A new destiny shall rise on the wings of dragons.

~END~

/

/

/

_AN2~Or not as such because I want my rogue to have to her own dreams realized...eventually. To my readers who are still interested, I thank you for both your support and your patience. No promises on when another installment to this saga will go up as I only have a tentative idea at this time, but I will attempt to work on such during my break in a week. Until then ~k~_


	4. Despair's Labyrinth

Part 3 of Kiera's story in which Lore was reset-or was it? Some truths will be revealed as all is not lost. Pairings are same, but more implied than shown at this point. Rated for mild words to be safe.

AN: _Well here's another installment to my saga several months later. What can I say life happened and with all the homework I've been having to do, there hasn't been much time or energy for my longer projects. In any case this one surprised me by literally writing itself and so the monster grows! Hehe. I'm sorry that I can't promise anything definite with my stories or when they'll happen at least this point, but that's life. In any case I hope you enjoy while knowing that I don't own a thing except for my OCs along with my story line. However, there will be another story; after all, never really got to know Gene yet. Ttfn, k_~

/

/

They say history has a way of repeating itself and in lore it would be no different. Her mother had taught her that every story has a reason. That each one has a purpose or it would not have not been told in the first place. _'It is up to you to find your purpose, Kiera, your own happy ending.' _Dark blue eyes squinted into the bright morning sun that signaled the first day of the rest of her life even as the hills in the distanced beckoned to her to start her quest. There was one obstacle in her way that still stood expectantly for her to defeat him. The strong voice of her father carried to her across the dewy meadow, "Are ya goin' to continue to lollygag at dawn's early morn or are ya gonna face yur old man for the last time? Ya wanted to follow after yur brother, so prove to me that ma little girl is all growed up!"

She cracked her knuckles then grabbed her dual daggers before she took her stance. "This won't take long, old man!"

"Now thars the fightin' spirit I wanted to pass on to you kids! Bring it on! Make yur old man proud!"

It was poetry in motion as the rogue and the sword maker danced their last dance as father and daughter. Another would take her place on the threshold of his world as she crossed into her own. But for now, the blades sang for their masters as the morning slowly waned until the old sword maker was satisfied. With a hearty laugh, he drove his blade into the ground then declared to the villagers that had gathered to witness the coming-of-age battle. This was the most celebrated time-honored tradition in all of lore that would show their home village that his daughter had rightfully earned her title along with the right to leave home to proclaim it to all of lore. The rogue's body trembled both with the exertion of the battle as well as the emotion of this moment when her father approached her in order to bestow his gift to her. Intricate vines and leaves wove up the blades of the daggers and around the petals that were the most significant in their family.

"May good fortune and love find you, returned in more as you have given it. May the sun warm you and the stars guide you even as your feet carry you away from me. May you find your destiny and your place at the side of those who will care for you, knowing what a precious gem you are. Keep your ways clear, Kiera, and never give up what means the most to you."

"Thank you, Father." She managed to whispered the rest as she reveled in his embrace for possibly the last time, "I will always love you."

Another presence watched the young rouge as she raced out of the village eager to begin her journey once more. The blue mage and his apprentice vowed that the outcome of this new adventure will be different. After all, destinies were destinies and every story has a purpose or it would have never been told.

_DAKEWDAKWEKADEWG_

Sure, it had been perhaps a bit too cruel to kick that cute little mogul; but seriously, big ass dragons that will never shut up would honestly put anyone in a bad mood. Then there's this annoying box that wouldn't open no matter what Kiera did to it! Of course there was a singed hand and a missing eyebrow, not to mention a broken nail. Okay lets not open that wound. She sighed at the evasiveness of higher leveled beings who are believed to know everything. Or maybe what it was that annoyed her to much was the oddly _familiar_ feeling of the storyline as if she had done this before a time or two. But that was crazy, right? She shook her head and instead fingered the amethyst amulet that her mother had given her all those years ago. _A purpose._ Except she had stopped believing in fairy tales a long time ago, yet there was a hope that things would be different this time around.

"And there it is again! I have really got to get out of this forest. Now where is the damned castle?"

Of course she felt a bit dumb when she looked up only to see the fluttering flags through the clearing of the trees. _Figures._ Well that was only three days out of her life she'll never get back in doing nothing for those lazy knights than to be their errand boy-erm, girl-anyway it wasn't much of a castle anyway. Now the one in Falconreach, now _that_ was a castle! Well except for the thing that it was pretty much only for the elitists called paladins which she'll never-or have any desire-to be, thank you very much! Of course Artix was okay since if it hadn't been for his help she would have been fish food before she'd even get to the center hub of lore. A light flush touched her cheeks even as she shook her head in denial of the odd fluttery feeling in her stomach because she DID NOT believe in love at first sight! Fairy tales are NOT real, remember. Anyway he was hot and she was so not going there! Not ever again! Kiera sighed at the weirdness she had been experiencing since that strange forest she had passed through…the first one! Okay she definitely needed a drink and that Ash kid had told her about the troubles the inn had been experiencing so she might as well check it out. Well if she saw another ghosty thing again it would definitely be too soon!

"Ahhhhh!" Kiera squealed when a ghostly apparition appeared in front of her then flickered to show a grinning Cysero.

"Man! You shoulda seen your face! It was absolutely priceless the way the blood drained from your face and…why are you looking at me that way? I don't want to die!" Cysero trembled in the powerful black shadow of the dragon that seemed to hover over the rogue's shoulder until he blinked only to find it gone. "Where did it go?"

Kiera blinked uncertainly. "Uh, are you okay? Is there someone I can get for you, call perhaps?"

The kid, Ash, snickered even as he rolled his brown eyes. "That's Cysero, don't pay him any mind cause he gets that way sometimes. He's an inventor and I guess 'genius' can make you crazy or something."

She snorted. "Or something more like it."

"The sock monkeys are taking over the universe!" The 'genius' wailed even as others in the town passed by him with nothing but wearied shakes of his head.

"We usually just steer clear of him unless we really really need something outlandish, which is rare, except for the adventurers that pass through here from time to time." The kid cocked his head at her with his face a show of concentration. "Say you look kinda familiar. Ever been here before?"

"Not in this lifetime in any case." The rogue tried to joke but it only served to come out a little flat and was infused by a sadness that surprised her. "But with all the weird things that have been going on lately, I wouldn't be surprised to find that I had a whole other life."

"That is because you have had one, my dear rogue!"

"Ahhhh!" Kiera took a few steps away from the young mage that had appeared out of freakin' nowhere! "Will you please stop doing that?"

"You remembered!" Erin shrieked in happiness as she captured her old friend in a hug then shoved her away in order to deliver a sharp blow to the back of her head. "And that's for doing something so incredibly stupid as to throw away everything just so…that…"

It was freaky at the sudden way she calmed when she saw the blank stares of her audience which was enough for her to reach up to rub the back of her neck and laugh nervously, "All of which you aren't supposed to have memories of yet and Warlic is gonna kill me for revealing so soon! Oopsies! Ummmm, just disregard everything I just said and prior and anyway, I'm Erin and I've been watching over you a very long time, Rogue Kiera."

"Um okay I'm gonna go now and come back on a less crazy day…"

"NO!" Three voices-wait three?-shouted; one of which was the tiny red mogul that she had drop kicked on the first day and the paladin she hadn't really expected to see again even after he had…

_There had been such condemnation in the eyes of someone she no longer knew…she had changed him. She couldn't allow this to-_ "Kiera!"

Dark blue eyes blinked wearily as she looked at her-friends?-only to see a double vision of what was, what is, and what could be…okay triple vision then. She shook her head as the song of the past in the valley of mirrors seemed to whisper in her soul, _is this really what you want? To be unremembered? To be unloved? 'No, I am not unloved and I am able to love. I still stand by my choice and I would do it again if need be.' That will not be necessary, darling Rogue, but there will be time such as this in which the lines will either blur or merge. It is necessary to regain balance to a world that had lost it's purpose. You will bring balance as will a heart that had experienced a loss of what was precious. It was for that realization that something had remained from the world of before to join with the world of the now and carry off into eternity in the hearts of the people of lore which was started from these two hearts. Return for those who care for you, they worry._

She groaned as she forced her eyelids open to reveal the light purple tent of a room she knew well. "What gorillaphant-hell did I land myself into this time? Ya'know what? I think I feel like blaming Cysero this time cause I know he had something to do with it!"

"So your memories have returned."

Kiera snorted as she sat up carefully with a sigh as she rubbed her head. "Not sure if I ever really forgot, Warlic. After all, it wasn't like another version of me was reborn or whatever just everything was…reset."

"Not everything and everyone was affected, young one, for I had to preserve some understanding of what was lost through Erin and I."

"Sneaky Mage, just didn't want to have to start over with his lady love." She teased which brought another sparkle of relief to ages old eyes.

"Indeed not."

"Well at least Cysero's 'little' problem was good for something."

"For several some things." Another, well loved voice spoke and then Artix was there taking her hands and telling her how wrong he was only…"

"You're not him."

"What?"

"You're not Artix! Who are you and what have you done to my friends?"

"You are annoyingly smart for such a young rogue." An extremely dark voice answered, but if it wasn't Vayle's then whose…

Kiera gasped when another specter from her original past stepped in the light as it refracted and reformed into something she had never expected-a cavern-or rather…"A labyrinth, my dear clueless Rogue! You are in my trap of despair and have been for some time now! It's quite ingenious in fact for its twist of truth and _feelings_ with the disgusting sweetness of love and past. Here's a newsflash; you never reset time for you were never in the valley of mirrors. You were never there because all the despair over your true love's love has just begun and the bond has yet to be sealed. I need the stories of my labyrinth to keep you occupied until such a time as that occurs. If you ever find your way through the despair within your very soul it will still be much too late."

The confused rogue shuddered when the long, black fingernail trailed down her cold, wet cheek drawing just a little bit of blood for her little spell to continue to work. She remembered that now including how she had gotten to be here in the first place. Then her sacrifice had never happened…Ebony. "Is my pet and is growing larger, stronger, and darker by the day. One day she will be the worthy steed of a dark knight-a nice wedding present, if I do say so myself. And of course, your dear Artix will be well taken care of by my daughter! The best part of my plan is that he doesn't even know or care that you're gone!"

Cruel, dark laughter followed her further into her prison of despair…forced to wander in it's depths without hope of ever finding her way out.

END of part 3 of Kiera's Story


	5. Not Just A Dream

_AN: Don't own a thing as this story is just for pure enjoyment-well except for my own characters of course. This is my holiday gift to any readers I may still have. Finally we shall have a happy ending as I am tired of stringing poor Keira along-I do believe I have tortured her enough (for now, at least). Now into 2012, I do believe it is time to finish this so I can go to bed-hehe. Enjoy! ~k~_

_/_

_/_

_/_

Not Just a Dream

/

/

/

It was the sound of breaking glass that shattered the silence that had followed the fury of the storm. Dark shards sparkled in deep shades of violet as they rained to the floor of the Vampire Queen's lair. The unexpected hero found the scene rather anticlimactic when the sickly pallor left the paladin's face and his eyes returned to their true color. It was like awakening from a long, horrible dream. He shuddered as the strange weakness overtook him and he sank to the floor. A once loved face came into focus when a pale hand cradled his cheek. "True sacrifices are not meant to be unremembered, my dear paladin. Yours will now be rewarded to you as I release you from this bond you never really wanted."

"Vayle."

"Isn't it time that you follow your heart, Artix? Let me make this right. Please."

The paladin sighed as he rested his forehead against hers wearily. "I really am sorry that I couldn't save you."

Dark lips quirked in amusement at her old friend. "And who says you haven't? Perhaps you aren't the one who could in the first place. There is, however, someone out there that you can save."

"Keira." The name held so much pain as well as redemption for him and he knew that he had a lot to make up for-that is, if that dragon of hers doesn't end up frying his hide.

"You have ruined everything!" The Vampire Queen cried out her distress before she took out her anger on the warrior before her.

Gene's sword stayed her not too unexpected attack with a smirk. "It is what we heroes do best! Was it as good for you as it was for me?"

"Arrrgh! Curses be onto you!"

"Yeah normally those would scare me except for the fact that I broke your orb and I've become immune to them over the years anyway."

Erin, the mage that had alerted him to the situation, stepped forward with a delighted glint in her eye. "By the powers of Lore vested in by my master, the Blue Mage, I hereby banish you into the abyss where no other soul shall find you."

"NO!"

"Talk about anticlimactic." Gene shook his head then looked around the dark, musty room. "Okay now what, dear Mage."

"My. Name. Is. ERIN!"

"And I do believe that it is my turn to bring a certain rogue home where she belongs." Artix declared as he pushed himself to his feet with his huge sword in hand.

Gene rolled his eyes. "So do you know the way, oh great Paladin?"

Valye chuckled as she placed a hand onto her heart then concentrated until a rusty gate appeared in the middle of the room. "I believe this will help, but the rest will be up to Artix's heart to lead him in the right direction."

In turn, the paladin closed his own eyes as he placed a hand over his own heart and remembered something he had heard long ago…_'If you love someone, they always remain in your heart.'_ He drew in a sharp breath then opened eyes that glowed a golden brown. "I know where she is! We'll be along in a little bit."

"You better make this right, Paladin."

"He will. I have faith in them both."

The way was cold and barren, enough to make anyone turn back or to succumb to their own despair. Loss of hope is a terrible thing and the once infallible soul had become a faint flickering flame. It filled the paladin's heart with deep, bitter emotions that would have dragged him into to darkness himself if it hadn't been for the desire to make it right. _'What have I done?'_ /None of it matters anymore./ "Don't give up, my love."

/I am so very tired./

"I am coming."

/Too cold, much too late./

"True love waits."

/I have waited much too long already./

"Just a little longer, please! I love you, Keira!" Artix cried out into the dark with desperation to make it right alive in his heart.

Tears streamed down her face as the rogue seemed to materialize in front of him. Her appearance scared him for she remained transparent. "Keira, please don't do this."

"You have to let me go."

"NO! YOU WILL NOT DO THIS TO ME AGAIN!"

Confusion filled her eyes. "It was all a dream."

"Parts of it was, Keira, but other parts were rewritten or changed or-I'm a bit confused myself. However, what I am not confused about are my feelings for you!"

Just a bit more solidity filled in her form as she stepped closer to her light. "If you truly love me, Artix, you will let me go."

Tears burned his eyes as denial arose hot in his throat. "No, I can't do that! I love you and I'm taking you back with me!"

"You misunderstand, young Knight." Another voice, only a few shades darker than the shadows, intoned wisely from the warmish cold breeze that suddenly swept his hair from his eyes in an almost caring manner.

"What have I 'misunderstood'? What I understand is that I need to make this right! I want to make this right with her!"

"Yes I can see that, however, sometimes true love has to prove itself by letting go. Do you truly trust yourself, young Knight? Most importantly, do you trust her and her love for you enough?"

"Always." He whispered with a deeper emotion than he'd ever remembered feeling as he gazed at the more solid form of the one he now acknowledged his love for.

"Then let me go." Keira insisted as she took the last step that was required of her before she whispered, "Trust me and your heart."

Understanding then flooded him and he smiled through his tears. "You are my heart, Keira, forever and always."

He let go.

Birds chattered from the treetops and the skies above as the lazy hum of other smaller flying things woke him. Brown eyes glared at the brilliant sky with contempt. "So it was all a dream."

"Parts of it were, but others were not…I think."

Artix gasped as he sat up so quick that he swayed for a moment until firm hands gripped his shoulders to steady him. Keira's angular face drew closer and soft, dark blue eyes showed both concern and amusement as they focused on his face. "Woah there, sailor, you need to get your sea legs back under ya before you go swinging that heavy sword of yours. After all, you did extend quite a bit of energy just to save me."

She gasped in surprise when the paladin reached out just to pull her tightly against him in order to bury his face into the crook of her neck. "I thought I had lost you. Don't ever do that again, Keira, I can't lose you ever again!"

Her arms went around her light and held on tight as she rested her chin on his shoulder with a sweet sigh. "As long as you don't give me a reason to, Artix, cause I feel the same way. I don't want to have to let you go again."

Artix pulled back to look into her eyes with an intensity that took her breath away. "You won't cause I won't let you as I absolutely refuse to let you go ever again myself. I love you too damn much to do that."

Keira crushed her lips to his, stealing his breath for a few moments until she pulled away to rest her forehead against his with a sigh of relief. "You have no idea how much I needed to hear you say that."

"Or how long she waited to hear it!"

Both of them yelped at the sudden, unexpected intrusion of not only Erin, but Warlic and someone Keira hadn't seen in years. "GENE!"

Gene laughed as he caught his little sister in his arms and held her tight. "You are definitely a sight for sore eyes, little sister."

He pushed her away so that she could see the stern seriousness in his eyes. "Next time you get in over your head, call me! Do not wait until you're caught in some abyss you can't get out of on your own. I know I'm one to talk, but learn to trust your friends and your dragon every once in awhile!"

Artix tried to remain stoic when the cold blue eyes focused on him and tried to hack at his armor. "And you had better protect her from now on, Paladin, or I swear that-"

"HEY! I can take care of myself! I'm not some damsel in distress that you _have_ to save all the time!" Keira insisted with her hands firmly planted on her hips. Of course, it didn't help that even her dragon snorted at her.

"Right. So all of this was taking care of yourself."

She had the grace to wince. "So I got lost a time or two. What can I say, I like the back roads. So what if I take the long way home as long as I get there!"

Artix slid an arm around her waist and pulled her close to his side. "All that matters is that our paths finally converged once more and now we're back on track together."

"Which is just another way of saying that he finally got his head out of his ass." Erin couldn't help but input with a full glare from the paladin.

"In other words, those who slay together stay together."

"Wow, Warlic, never knew you had it in ya!"

Amusement shone bright in his eyes as he kissed his own love on her cheek. "True love has it's own influences on one's life."

"Love is all that matters for true love never fails."

/

/

/

END

-at least unless the mood strikes me again with these particular characters, it's so done at long last.- Thanks for sticking with me on this journey. Also, I'm gonna put this little saga under one roof as well since there are errors I noticed that are bothering me. Happy New Years!


End file.
